A New Life
by ihaveafunnyface
Summary: After Cora's death, as David and Snow fall apart, he and Regina begun to get closer. Before they could notice, they were completely in love. 2 years later, they are leaving a whole new live and expecting their first baby. Life finally seems right. Evil Charming!
1. Prelogue

**Hello there, EvilRegals, Charmers, EvilCharmers and Oncers! I'm not exactly new to this ship, but I'm very new in the writing department.**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so I apologize in advance for any bad writing or plots. And english is not my first language, so I apologize twice in advance for any mistakes.**

**This is supposed to be a cute, kinda of AU Evil Charming fanfic.**

**So, hope you'll enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: The original characters are the property of the Eddy and Adam. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.**

* * *

**PRELOGUE**

After the incident with Cora, Snow wasn't her anymore. No matter how hard David tried to get her back, he knew, deep down, that she was changed, and not exactly in a good way. Their marriage was already not the same after the curse broke. 28 years apart will do that to you. But they were trying, for the sake of their family and the history they shared together. But it didn't work. They were both different persons. The marriage started to fell apart and David was the one to call it off. Snow fought it, said they needed to try once more. But he just knew it was hopeless. He still cared for her, of course, but that spark, that passion, that love, was gone.

After that, he felt sob bad for Regina that he started to get close to her. Being the Charming he is, he didn't thought it was fair for her to go through all of that alone. David begun to know the real Regina. And even with her flaws, her mistakes, he couldn't help but fall for her. It was that quick and that easy. Neither one of them actually saw this coming, but it was stronger than everything else. Snow took a hard time accepting that, in fact, she's still not okay with it.

Henry was mad at Regina, at first, thinking it was just another of his mother's trick to hurt Snow White. But after awhile, he saw how his mom was a different person and how David looked at her in a way that he never looked at Snow. He had a long talk with David and realised that the love he and Regina shared was real. After some time, Henry was just happy that David brought a side of his mom that he had never seen. And he loved that side, he got his mommy back, even better than before.

Emma, though, she couldn't even see David withouth wanting to punch him. Afterall, Mary Margaret was her friend before being her mother. But, for the sake of Henry, she had to talk to Regina. And as the time passed, she saw how changed Regina was. Emma saw the real her too and she accepted that this was how life's going to be now. Her father with the The Evil Queen. Well, she wasn't evil anymore.

Emma and Regina ended up being great friends, afterall. _"Can't believe we spent so much time hating each other, while we could actually get along"_, Emma said one day. She couldn't believe how different Regina was.

As for the rest of the town, they are divided. Some people are still on Snow's side (as if there were sides to take), but most of them accepted their relationship very easily. The past is the past, the Evil Queen was not the only one to make mistakes in her life, she was, in fact, changed and David and Regina were happy together. That's all that matters.

Now everything is changed. 2 years have passed since then and Regina and David have been living together for almost one. They got married in a simple ceremony, without the white dress and the tux, the cake and the party. Just them, Henry and Emma on the registry. It was quick, but, without a doubt, one of the happiest days of their lifes.

Henry lives with them and passes the weekends with Emma. Everything seems alright now. To top all that, they are waiting their first baby. Regina is 4 months pregnant and already showing a small, but noticeable, belly. Life was all different for them, but in the best way.

* * *

**So, what did you thought? "Yay, go on"? "For the love of God, stop right now before you embaress yourself"?**

**I know I'm not the best writer, but hey, cheers up for trying! lol**

**This is just the prologue, the first real chapter will be update soon.**

**Anyway, please leave a review so I can know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG, EVERYONE! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and the lovely reviews! I really wasn't expecting half of that considering the poorly written prelogue. lol**

**So, now, here's the real beginning of this story. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT, otherwise we know what would happen! ;) **

* * *

It was early in the morning and Regina started to move, knowing it was time to wake up. The sun entering through the window made her glow even more than she was already glowing. Before she finished setting down in bed, she felt a gentle hand in her waist, pulling her down again.

"No, one more minute, please", David pleaded still with closed eyes, hiding his face in her hair, but with a smile on his face.

"I can't, David. Henry will be up in a minute!", Regina laughed.

"Yeah, but now that you woke me up, at least let me enjoy holding you and this little girl for a second", he said with a hand still on her stomach, but with bright eyes staring at her now.

Regina smiled, this is certainly not what she expected to live a few years ago. But she knew she was in heaven.

She was laying in her back and now David moved between her legs to get a closer look ar her stomach. He lifted her pyjama and put his two hands at her bare skin. Then moved then to hold her waist and placed the sweetest kiss on her belly.

"Good morning to you, little baby", he whispered. She was caressing his hair know, just enjoying the view.

Regina had just a little bump right now, but it didn't matter. Since they had found out she was pregnant, David talked to her belly everyday. It made Regina's heart melt.

David carefully laid his head on her bare stomach and closed his eyes, trying to sense anything. Her stomach had become his favorite place on her body now. He couldn't imagine being in a better place. Not even with Snow he had this kind of intimacy and that had surprised him at first, but now, now he was just the happiest man on planet.

After a few minutes, they were so comfortable that they started to fall asleep again. When David's breathing started to get heavier, Regina woke up and looked at the clock. _"Damn it, I'll be late"_, she thought.

"David, wake up!", she said, trying to get up with him on top of her.

"Huh? What?", he woke up startled, lifting his head to see her.

"You fell asleep on top of me!", she laughed. "I can see how tired you are, honey, but you can sleep some more before going to the station today". These last few days had been crazy there and it was taking a toe on him, but on fridays, Emma takes the mourning shift. "But now I really have to get up. Look at the time!", she said pointing to the clock.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time", he joked and moved up, supporting his weight on his hands as he crawled to meet her lips on his."You have a good day, babe, we'll talk later", he kissed her again and got up from her, going to his side of the bed, quickly falling to sleep again.

Regina got up and took a quick shower, getting ready for the day. She went downstairs and started to make some breakfast for Henry. Soon, the boy appeared at the kitchen with a big smile.

"Morning, mom!", he said going to her and hugging her tightly.

Regina couldn't help but smile again. How did she became this lucky?

"Hey sweetheart", she said hugging him back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! Thank God is Friday, school is killing me!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic", Regina laughed at his comment. "Here, sit down, I'll put your pancakes in a plate".

"So hey, how's my little sister, mom?", Henry asked, like he always did. When he found out that he was going to be a big brother, he jumped everywhere with happiness. It was the cutest thing to watch how excited he was.

"She's doing really well, dear", she placed a hand on her stomach. "Getting bigger every week!"

"I can't wait to meet her, mom! I can teach her so many things! And I'll always protect her", Henry said with a big smile, planning everything ahead already.

Regina was almost crying to see her son like this. It really made her all giggly. The turn her life had take in the last two years still amazed her. Not only she was completely in love with a wonderful man, who loves her back with all his heart, she also won her son's heart back.

After a little talk about the baby, school and the weekend, it was time to go study. Regina said goodbye to Henry at the door.

"Okay, so don't forget that you'll go to Emma's house after school today", Regina said, lowering almost nothing to his level, since he was so big now.

"Yeah, like I would forget that, mom", Henry said rolling his eyes in a joke.

"Hey. Manners, teenager!", they laughed. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"'Kay, mom, I love you", Henry kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, sweetheart, have fun this weekend", she said, giving him a smile and a big hug.

**~ ec ~**

Regina decided to go to Granny's for lunch, since David couldn't be with her due to his job. He decided to skip lunch so he could go home earlier at night. As she opened the door, she saw Snow sitting in one of the tables. After two years, they still couldn't get along and barely had a honest conversation. Regina decided to go talk to her. Afterall, they were both alone and she had some extra time now.

"Snow", she said calmly.

Snow looked up with a sharping look, already knowing who it was.

"Mind if we talk?", she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Now?", Snow snapped.

"Yes, I think now is a good time."

"Fine", she suggested for Regina to sit down. "What do you want to talk about?", she said as if she couldn't care less.

"Snow, I know we went through so much already. And I might still hold some grudges against you, but I want you to know that I am sorry.", Regina said.

"For what, exactly? Killing my father? Trying to kill me several times? Cursing all of us, impeding me to see my own daughter grow? Framing me for murder?", she said, madly, but now loud enough so other people would hear. "Oh, or for stealing my husband from me?", Snow clenched her jaw.

Regina took a deep breath while taking in all those words. She really did some awful things, but she did not exactly regret all of them, because they got to where she is right now. And for that, she couldn't be sorry. But for the sake of her son's relationship with his grandmother, though, she would try. Besides, Regina wanted everything to be different. Even if that included saying 'sorry' to Snow White.

"Yes", Regina said. "I know you might not believe, but I really have changed. Snow, I'm trying so hard to be a better person for David, Henry and the baby."

Snow flinched at the mention of her ex-husband. And their baby.

"And I know you and David were already divorced when we got together. But I want you to know that I never, not in my wildest dreams, thought I would ever fall in love with your prince Charming. Trust me, I know how the crazy that idea sounds", Regina said sincerely. "And he never imagined that either, so we didn't do it to hurt you. It just happened."

"You really expect me to believe that, Regina?"

"No. I just hope you do, anyway, for your own sake. I'm telling the truth. And it's been 2 years already, Snow. I'm letting go of what would did to me, it's time you do the same."

"You know, Regina, I may have stopped going after David", she said, getting up, "but I'll never forgive you for what you did. Ever." And with that, she leaved the place, leaving Regina alone.

Regina sighed again. She had a feeling this was going to happen. But the new her knew it was worth the try and she would do it until Snow believed her.

**~ ec ~**

After a exhausting day at the office, Regina headed home. No matter how good things were in her personal life, being the mayor never got any easier or less stressful.

When she opened her door, she was hit by a delicious smell. She put her coat in the dresser and went to the kitchen, where she found the man of her life cooking spaghetti.

"Something smells good", she said leaning at the door frame.

"Well, hello gorgeous!", David said going in her direction. "How was your day?", he put his hands on her waist and gave her a light kiss.

"Tiring, as usual", she put her hands on his arms. "But much better now that I'm here, with you. With a whole weekend ahead of us", she said in a sexy tone.

David couldn't help but kiss her again. More intensely, this time. After a long kiss, they parted to get some breath.

"Well, if this isn't a welcome, I don't know what it is", Regina said with a big smile.

"I've been waiting the whole day to do this", David smiled. "Now, ready to eat?"

"Yes, please, I'm starving! These 'eating for two' thing is not very easy!", they laughed.

When they were eating, in a comfortable silence, Regina spoke.

"I talked to Snow today", she said, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Since the beginning of their relationship, they made it sure to always be honest with each other. It started even before they realized they had feelings for each other. One day, after a long conversation, Regina honestly said how sorry she was for trying to hurt him and Snow so many times over the years, for taking his chance to see Emma grow up, everything. And she meant it. David truthfully accepted the apology and said. _"I'm the one that has to apologize, though. For hating you simply because you wanted to hurt Snow. I never took the time to know your reasons. I'm sorry, Regina"_.From that moment on, there were always honesty between them.

"You did?", David said, curious but serious. "And how that went?"

"Well, you know. I tried being sincere with her. I said we never meant to hurt her."

"And?"

"She didn't believe me."

"That's not really surprising. I've spent months trying to get her to believe, but she won't listen."

"I know all I ever wanted was to hurt her, but in some strange way, I don't want her to think less of me. Or even hate me, no matter how weird that sounds", she said, looking to her empty plate, like she was ashamed.

"Hey", he said, holding her hand, "it isn't. You are changed. Just the fact that you are trying to be better proves that."

Regina looked up.

"One day she'll come around. She might be a little different too, but aren't all we? Deep down, she's still that same Snow. For now, let's just settle for her being around us without wanting to kill us, alright?", he joked.

Regina laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for being you, David.", she looked deeply in his eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. Actually, considering everything I did, I really don't know how did it get me you."

"We all made mistakes, Regina. Some turn out to be worst than others, but hey, the important thing is that we learn from them. And you did. And I love you with all you flaws. You are everything to me and I am with you all the way through, don't you ever forget that."

Regina's heart melted again. The power that this man had over her was amazing.

"I really love you, David. Like I never thought I could love someone", she said, a tear falling from her eye.

David smiled and lifted a little bit, whipping her tear with this thumb. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds. The love they felt for each other could be seen in that look.

"Well. That cleared, let me get the dishes", he said, getting up.

"No", she got up too. "You cooked, I'll clean", she tried to take the plates from him.

"No way, Regina. I insist. You go get some rest. I'll be joining you in a minute."

"You really are perfect, aren't you?", Regina said, like she couldn't believe her own words.

"Yeah, well, I try", he joked again.

"And modest too!", she laughed.

He laughed. "Go on, babe, I'll be up in a second."

"Fine", she gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs. _"I really am the luckiest woman alive"_, she tought.

After a few minutes, David had finished everything and went upstairs. It was past 11 pm, he checked.

David entered their room and all the lights were off, excect the lampshade next to Regina's side of the bed. She had taken a shower already and went to sleep. She was turned to the door, with closed eyes, already in some peaceful dream. He could tell that by the calmness on her face. The light that was slightly hitting on her face made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.

David tried his best to be quiet and entered the bathroom. He took off his clothes and took a shower. Then he made his way to the bed. He really was tired too, couldn't wait to get some deserved rest.

As soon as he sat on the bed, Regina woke up and slowly turned to his side.

"Hey", she said with a raspy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", David said, leaning more against his pillow and turning to her.

"It's okay. I can't really sleep if you're not here with me, anyway. I'm sorry I didn't waited for you. I am just so tired", Regina said already closing her eyes again.

"I know, babe. Let's just sleep then, alright", he kissed the side of her head.

Regina moaned as a response and turned her back to his chest. She lifted her arm to turn off the lamp and got closer do David. He gently hugged her from behind and she put her hands above his on her stomach. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces.

* * *

**So there you go! I really hope you enjoyed**!

**If you can, leave me a review so I'll know what you are thinking! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and favorites! I didn't get any reviews though, and that's sad :( lol**

**So, mine chapters are not so long, but, as you can see, I update quite frequently!**

**Don't forget I'm a first-time writer, so this is really difficult for me.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own OUaT. It belongs to Eddy and Adam.**

* * *

Regina woke up feeling much better. She looked at the clock. 10:12. _"Wow, we really were needing some sleep"_, she though. Her body has finally rested and with that in mind, she couldn't think of something better to do than make love to her husband.

He was turned to the window, with his back to Regina. She lifted a little bit and leaned against him. With her hand on his shoulder, she closed her mouth to his ear.

"Good morning", she whispered in the sexiest way possible.

Regina slid her hand through his chest and stomach, going beneath his shirt and enjoying his firm body.

David slowly woke up, already with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at the most breathtaking view he had ever seen. She opened a big smile and lowered herself, softly kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful", he put her hair behind her ear and left his hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek.

"Did you saw what time it is?", she asked, making him look at the clock.

"Wow. That late, huh?", David laughed. "I guess we were really tired?".

"Yeah. But now I'm really disposed, you know, I have so much energy", Regina said, teasing him.

"Oh really?", he lifted his eyebrow and smiled. "Sounds like today is going to be a great day then", he grinned.

Regina got up and stood on her knees in the bed, then she sat on David's lap. He authomatically placed both hands on her bare thighs. She crossed her arms across her front and took her purple jersey in her hands, lifting it up her head and tossing it away.

David remained lying down, simply enjoying the view. He slowly moved his eyes down, examining every inch of her body. He passed his hands calmly up her thights and into her waist, stoping by her swollen stomach and caressing her belly. She smiled down at him.

David sat up as Regina remained sitting on his lap. He slid his left hand till the middle of her back, supporting her, while his left hand moved up to hold her face. They were incredibly close, with their bodies touching every single way. They kept there, just looking deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you so much, Regina", David said.

"I love you, David", she said, caressing the left side of his face with her right hand.

They didn't needed to say, for their eyes were already saying that. But they did everytime, anyway. And truer words were never spoken.

David quickly looked at her lips before firmly pressing his lips against hers. The impact was so great that David had to tighten his grip on Regina or she would fall back. The kiss was full of passion and desire. Their tongues moved in perfect synchrony and danced in each others mouths.

They parted just so Regina could take David's shirt off. She hugged his neck and he hugged her back as if they wanted to glued themselves, clashing again in a passionate kiss.

David broke the kiss, but kept inches close to her face as he stood up, with her legs still wrapped on his waist. He turned, placing her with her back on the bed and staying on top of her, never separeting each other, like they were one, but always taking care for not to press her belly.

They made love as if it was their first time, filled with passion and care.

After a few rounds, Regina was lying down with her head on David's shoulders, as he had his arm around her. He was looking at the ceiling and she, at the beautiful sky outside the window.

"I was thinking", Regina said, as she lifts her head and supports her chin with both her hands on top of his strong chest, "we haven't thought of a name yet."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right!", David looked at her. "I guess we spent the last months so thrilled with everything that we forgot", he laughed.

"So, wich one do you like?", she asked.

David stops to think for a bit.

"Anna", he started. "Julie. I don't know, actually. What about you?"

"I think I like Sophie", Regina said, looking up at some invisible spot on the wall.

"Hey, that's a good one. I love that", David said with a smile.

"Really?", Regina asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, it's beautiful! It's a name worthy of a princess", he said with caring in his words.

Soon, David switched places with Regina, placing her on her back. He supports his head with his right hand and leads his left hand to her stomach. He looks at it and turn his eyes to Regina again.

"Our princess", he says gently.

Regina smiles and lifts herself, supporting the wait on both her elbows. She closes their space and kisses him gingerly.

They only parted because Regina's phone started to ring. With a complain from David, she holds the sheets and sits.

"Hello?"

"_Hi mom!"_

"Hi sweetheart!"

"_So, I was thinking.. What do you guys think of lunch with me and Emma at Granny's?"_

"That's a wonderful ideia, dear!"

"_Nice! How about in 30 minutes?"_

"It's a deal!", she remained quiet for a few seconds. "Uh, Henry, will Snow be there too?", she asked, curious for the answer.

"_No. We invited her, but she said she would never do anything with you guys. Sorry, mom."_

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Well, we'll get ready and head to Granny's then. See you there!"

They hung up and Regina turned to David, that was still lying down, but had his hand on her small back, making small circles.

"So, what's going?", he asked.

"Let's go lunch with Emma and Henry at Granny's", she said smiling, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

**~ ec ~**

As they arrived at Granny's, holding hands, David immediately saw Emma and Henry in one of the booths and led Regina in their direction.

"Hey guys!", David said with enthusiam.

"Hey!", Emma and Henry said in a chorus, both with smile on their faces.

"Hi, you two!", Regina said, happily.

They sat on the other side of the booth, in front of Emma and Henry. Soon, Ruby came and took their orders.

"So, how is the baby, Regina?", Emma asked.

"Oh, she's doing very good. I went to the doctor on Thursday and everything was completely fine", Regina answered with a smile.

"Good to know", Emma said with a smile.

"And have you guys thought of a name yet?", Henry asked.

"Well, as a matter in fact", David begun as he turned to look at Regina and back to Henry, "we were talking about that this very morning."

"And...", Henry insisted.

"We chose Sophie", David said, proud written all over his face.

"I love it, is beautiful", Emma said.

Their food arrived and they started eating it, while talking about all kinds of subjects regarding job, Henry and, of course, Sophie.

After they were done, Emma looked straigt to David and asked if she could talk privately with him.

"Ok. Wanna go outside?", he asked.

"Yeah, ok", Emma said, lifting up from her seat.

David looked at Regina. "It's fine with you?"

"Of course, go ahead. I'll just be here with my boy", she smiled and henry smilied back.

They went outside and David closed the door behind him. Emma stoped on her tracks and turn to her father.

"So, what is it that you wanna talk about, Emma?", David asked, worried.

"It's about Mary Margaret, David", she said seriously.

David took a deep sigh.

"She's out of her mind, David."

"What do you mean, Emma?", he said with eyes wide open.

"I don't know. I thought she was getting better, you know, healing her heart and all. But she isn't, David. She's been acting weird and saying mean things to everyone. It's just not her anymore. I don't know what's happening and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid for her", Emma was almost crying. She was, indeed, worried with her mother. "It's like she's possessed or something."

"Oh my God, I had no idea it had reached such point. Did she said anything to you or Henry?"

"Well, yeah, she's been snapping at us. It's like we can't say anything that she already comes with a mean answer", she said. "Besides, she goes out a lot and we have no idea where she goes."

"Alright. Ok, you know what, I am going to talk to her, ok?", see what is happening and try to fix anything.

"Yeah, that's what I had in mind. I mean, maybe if you talk to her, she'll come to her senses."

They went back to the dinner, stressfull looks on their faces.

"Hey kid, ready to go?", Emma said to Henry.

"Ok. By mom", he hugged Regina's neck. "Bye David", he hugged his waist.

"Bye Regina, David", Emma said with a faded smile, leaving money at the table. "We'll talk later."

David gave her a wick smile and watched them leave. He placed his money on the table aswell and held his hand up for Regina to take it. They left the dinner holding hands and begun walking the streets until home.

**~ ec ~**

They were walking in the streets. David had his arm around Regina's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist.

"So, can you tell me what happened?", Regina asked sideways and up to him.

"Emma said Snow's is changed", David said. "Apparently, she's been acting weird and treating everyone badly."

"I had that feeling when I talk to her yesterday. Her eyes are different. Let me guess, her heart is still black.", Regina looked at the ground.

"I think so, yes. I mean, it's the only explanation, right?", he looked down at her.

"For someone with a heart as pure as hers, yes", she started. "It can consume you and make you become someone horrible that makes awful things to good people. I know that more than anyone", she said with sad eyes, remembering everything she has ever done.

David stopped and turned Regina to him, taking her face between his hands.

"But your heart is healed now. We healed it together. What happened is in the past. The only thing that matters is who you are now", he said looking straight intp her eyes.

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his forearm, tears forming in her eyes. David kissed her softly.

"We'll heal her aswell. Now I know that it can be done.", he said.

They arrived home and David opened the door. He let Regina enter, but stood outside.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Is that ok with you?", he asked.

"Of course, yeah. You go and bring her back."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I won't be long, I promise. Take care. I love you", he said with firm words. He didn't wanted her to think anything wrong. He was doing this for all of them, especially for her. He needed her safe and who knows what Snow could do in such state.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope it was a good read! If you have ANYTHING to say, please review. I'll take criticism, that's fine! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, they really make my days! **

**Sorry it took a little longer to update, is just that I did struggled with this chapter. Basically, I had two completely different directions that I could go, and I didn't know wich one to take because it impacts the whole story. But I chose and I hope I won't disappoint anyone. **

**Disclaimer: nope, still not the boss. OUaT, Regina and David belongs to Eddy and Adam (sadly :/)**

* * *

Snow was lying on her bed, clenched jaw and arms crossed. She was startled by a knock on the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?", she asked sharply.

"Snow. We need to talk", David said.

She rolled her eyes and made room for him to enter.

"What the hell do you want?", she said as soon as she closed the door. "Throw your happiness with Regina all over my face? Huh?"

"Of course not. I'm here for you."

Snow clearly took the wrong massage from what he said, for she smiled relieved while her shoulders relaxed and took a step forward, quickly taking his head on her hands and kissing him. David soon pushed her with a angry face.

"Snow! Don't", he said.

"Wha- I- I thought you had come back for me. For us."

"No. I came to talk to you, try to get some sense on you", he frowned.

Snow looked down, tears falling.

"I'm sorry, Snow. But what we had is gone. It has been gone for some time now. More than 2 years, I mean! I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings, it was never my intention. But we will never be together again. I love Regina."

She slaped him right across his face. David massaged that area that would be very red soon. Maybe he deserved that.

"How could you?! We had everything! We were perfect together!", she cried.

"That was what you thought. It was on you mind, Snow. I'm really sorry", David took a step forward and placed his hands on her arms. "You have to stop acting this way. Your hate is consuming you and turning you into someone you aren't. This isn't you! The Snow I know is kind and gentle and has a pure heart. I know you can go back to that place. Please, think about it. It's for your own good."

Snow looked down, as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Contrary of what you might think, I do care for you, Snow", David said, truth all over his eyes.

"Please, get out", Snow said, still not looking into his eyes.

David was surprised by her sudden reaction, but he knew better when to stop pushing it. He knew his words would stuck with her for a long time. He let go of her and stepped back, heading to the door. He opened and leaved, giving Snow one last glance that he hoped it would make her believe.

Snow was again left alone with her thoughts. The moment she kissed David, she felt it. There was nothing there. He didn't loved her anymore, at least not like that, and now she believed. It was time to move on, afterall.

Soon, Emma and Henry were home. They found Snow crying in her bed and Emma silently gestured for Henry to go upstairs so she could talk to her mother. Emma went in her direction with careful steps, like she was walking on eggs.

"Mary Margaret?", Emma asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh Emma", Snow looked up.

Emma didn't think twice and gave Snow a hug, holding her. It was what she felt she should do it. The cry turning into have sobs now.

"I'm so sorry, Mar-mom."

Snow couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Oh Emma, no. I'm the one who has to apologize. I'm so sorry about the way I was acting. I was so mean to you and Henry and everyone. I was letting my hate for David and Regina consume me. How could I?"

"Hey, it's okay. At least it look like you are back to the old you, huh?", Emma smiled.

"Well, I think, yes", Snow smiled back. "I kissed David and he didn't felt nothing. I felt nothing."

"You kissed David?", it was the first thing Emma asked, with wide open eyes.

"Yes. I guess I was out of my mind. I thought that we still could have something. In some strange way, even after all this time, I thought that were meant to be together. I was blind and trapped in the past", Snow said, looking at the ground, remembering her feelings. "But I know better now. Our time is over. And he deserves to be happy, even if it is with Regina."

Emma was so proud of her mother right now. She spent 2 years seeing how the hate was consuming her, how she was changing. And now. Now she finally got her mom back.

"You deserve to be happy, too, Mary Margaret", Emma said with a smile and caressed Snow's arm. "I'm sorry it took me too long to realize that David could bring you back. As always, I thought I could handle everything by myself."

"You don't have nothing to be sorry of. This is something I shouhd have done it alone. Can't believe how fast the black spot in one's heart can take over. Now I understand Regina. And she didn't had anyone while was happening, I have you and Henry, and Ruby and Leroy", Snow said more to herself than to Emma.

"Well. Let's just said I'm glad you back!", Emma hugged her again, trying to light up the mood. It was not worth to keep on thinking about the bad stuff.

Snow returned the hug, smiling from ear to ear. Soon, she would have to have a serious talk with David and Regina. But for now, she could just enjoy feeling light again and receiving her daughter's love.

**~ ec ~**

David arrived at home and Regina was nowhere to be seen. He yelled her name and nothing. He looked at the kitchen and at her office. Still nothing. David started to get extremely worried and ran upstairs, still calling for her. As soon as he passed through their daughter's unfinished room, he saw her peacefully sleeping in the armchair, with a blanket on top of her. He suddenly felt his lips twist into a loving smile. He entered the room, trying to be quiet. He kneeled down next to the seat and brought his right hand up to caress her face.

Regina slowly woke up. "Hey, there", she said smiling and trying to open her eyes.

"You had me worried."

"Why is that?"

"I got home and I couldn't find you. And I called, but you wouldn't answer", he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. When you left, I came up here do to some work, some retouches. But as you can see, I quickly fell asleep again", she laughed. "You have to stop worrying so much, though, David."

He laughed. "Is just that I can't let anything happen to you", he turned serious now. "You mean too much to me Regina. And I'm so happy right now that I'm afraid it will be taken away from me", David caressed her face.

"Well, I can assure you. I'm fine and nothing is going to happen. We're fine, David", Regina said while putting her hand on his face. "I had my insecure moments too when we started dating, you know that. Especially since I was so used to losing everyone I love. But you shown me that I could be loved. We just have to enjoy what we are leaving right now. Everything's alright, you don't have to worry", she said with a smile.

"I know, I know", he took her hand and kissed it.

"Now, promise me you'll stop thinking things like this."

"I promise, baby."

"Good, that's my man!", she smiled the biggest smile and stood up, putting the blanket back on top of the armchair. "So, let me finish to arrange this shelf."

Before she could turn, he stood too and he gently held her arm.

"Wait, I need to tell you something", he slid his hand to hold her hand.

"What?"

"About Snow."

"Oh, right. I had already forgotten you went there", she laughed. "So, how did it go? How is she?", she turned concerned now.

"She kissed me", David said, honestly. He didn't wanted to delay this. He knew it was nothing, but Regina had to know anyway.

"She what?", Regina lifted na eyebrow and right there David could swear he saw a gimplse of the Evil Queen.

"Yeah. I guess I said something and she took the wrong message", he swollewd.

Regina remained quite, making David sweat.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. It wasn't my fault. I swear, I felt absolutely nothing and-"

"Hey, it's ok", she put a hand on his lips, stopping him already. "I believe you, David. I know you love me."

David sighed realived.

"I do. That I really do. I love you, Regina, more than life itself", he kissed her.

"Don't worry, you're safe", she joked as she placed her hands on his chest, looking at it. "As for Snow", she looked up, "I wouldn't say the same thing. But you'll own me for this."

He laughed a delicious laugh."Well, what do you have in mind?", he grinned.

"I have a few thoughts", she said in a sexy voice, analysing his whole body and closing the gap between them. Regina stood on her tip toes to get closer to him and slid her hands on his arms, but when she was almost touching his lips, they were interrupted by the door bell.

She remained in the same place, without moving na inch, but looked up at him.

"And your punishment begins now", she said do his lips and smiled a mischievous smile, torturing him.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me", he said laughing while she exited the room.

Regina went downstairs and headed to the door, opening it.

"Snow", she said, surprised.

"Hello, Regina", Snow said with a guilty look on her face.

Regina saw right there that this was the old Snow. She felt relieved.

"Snow, what can I do for you?"

Snow open her mouth to start answering, but she saw David coming downstairs behind Regina. She swolled and waited for him to get to the door aswell.

"Well, I want to talk to you. Both of you. If that's possible", she said almost as a question.

David and Regina looked at each other.

"Yes, of course. Get in, let's go to my office", Regina opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

Regina sat with the David in the sofa, side by side, while Snow sat on the other sofa, in front of them. They were all tense about this situation. Neither one of them knew how this would end. But Snow came without wanting to fight and Regina and David had that same thought in mind. All they want is piece. Afterall, they could be a family again.

"So...", Snow started, looking at her hand. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry", she looked up. "I should have accepted the fact that you two are together a long time ago. I acted the wrong way. I don't want to give any excuse for my behavior, but I was so consumed with hate, my heart grew darker and darker. And I couldn't even notice it. I was simply blind and for such a terrible reason."

They were all serious, but they could feel the mood getting lighter.

"Regina", Snow looked at her. "Now I understand you. I'm sorry that I judged you all this time. You had such a difficult life, but I simply didn't cared, I was only worried with my own. Now I see how easy it is to become dark and become someone you aren't. But look at you, you are that young woman who saved my life again. So I'm doing the same thing, I'm recovering myself to be better for Emma and Henry", she started to tear up.

Regina smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"And David", Snow looked at him. "We had a beautiful story, but yes, it ended a long time ago. I'm sorry that I kissed you. I had the wrong idea in my mind, I was feeding something that was already gone. But actually, I'm glad I did it, because it was in that moment that I discovered that we don't have feelings for each other anymore. At least not in that way. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see that. But now I see, I'm happy that you're happy. And I'm happy that you brought the Regina I knew back."

David smiled a genuine smile aswell.

"So what I'm trying to say is", she breathed heavily, "I'm terribly sorry. And I want you to know that, from the bottom of my heart, I wish all the happiness in the world. For you two and for this baby that you're welcoming in the world." There. She said. She let everything out and never have felt more realived. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily again.

"Wow, Snow", Regina begun, her face stained with tears. "Thank you. I can't say how happy I am to hear all of this. Now we can finally have a fresh start", she smiled from ear to ear.

Regina stood up and walked to Snow, who mirrored her movement. Regina opened her arms and hugged Snow, who seemed surprised at first, but soon returned the gesture, while they both cry, in a mixture of sob and laughter. That was the scene that David wanted to see for the last 2 years. He stood up and cleaned his face from the tears.

There was nothing beyond. Just two people that had a history, that had hurt each other in so many ways, leaving all behind. The past is the past, afterall, everyone needs to keep moving forward and that's exactly what they were doing. It was, indeed, a beautiful moment. Now they could go on with their lifes without that weight in their chests. They felt clean, they felt relieved, they felt loved.

After a few minutes of a silence that said more than words, they parted and Regina took Snow face in her hands, looking in her eyes. It was like they were "mother and daughter" all over again. They were regained that relationship, that love that once was there.

"That's it, Snow. This is who we are", she said, reassuring herself too. "And now, we all can have a new life."

Snow smiled the biggest smile and let some tears drops. "I know, Regina, I know. And I'm so happy. Thank you", she took Regina's hands and held them beneath their waists, "This is what I wanted."

"Sorry to interrupt the ladies, but can I be a part of this new life too?", David joked and they all laughed hard.

"You already are, my love", Regina moved from Snow to him, passing her arm around his waist, while he passed his around her shoulders. She placed a hand on his chest and he looked down at her with the look of love. He couldn't be happier either.

Then he looked at Snow. "Thank you, Snow. For this, I mean. It was something we all needed. So thank you. I wish you all the happiness in the world, aswell, you certainly desserve it", he honestly said.

Snow smiled. In some strange way, there was nothing weird about this. Snow looked at them and all she could feel was happiness. She wasn't feeling jealous or envious, she was just happy for them. She finally let go and it was already rewarding.

"Well, I'm definitely feeling much better now. Wow, I'm even speechless!", Snow laughed. "I'll better get back to Emma and Henry, they're waiting for me so we can get some ice-cream", Snow said smiling. "You two wanna go with us?", she said as if remembering something.

"Oh thank you, but not", David said. "I think you three could use a little time to talk", he winked.

Snow smiled again and headed to the door, followed by the couple, that was still holding each other. Regina held the door and let go of David to give Snow another tight hug. They smiled at each other and Snow hugged David aswell. The two of them watched she leave with big smiles on their faces.

They thought life was complete. But now, definitely now, she was indeed complete. The last thing that they needed to fix in their lifes, they had just fixed.

* * *

**So yeah. Some of you were thinking that Snow would do something to Regina or the baby and in my first drafts, I had actually done that. But after I really thought about it, I just couldn't see it being real, you know. Snow is Snow, c'mon, and I'm might not be her biggest fan, but sure won't make you all hate her. lol**

**Well, I still might be holding some surprises for future chapters! ;)**

**Please leave a review, they are love!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it goes, chapter 4! Again, thank you for the amazing reviews, you are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: nah, OUaT is not mine, sadly. **

* * *

Snow opened the ice-cream shop door and soon saw Emma and Henry. He was with his back to the door, while Emma was in front of him. Before they could see her, she stood still, just looking at them, smiling and talking. How could she do anything to harm them? She lost 2 years of their lifes and that is something she would never forgive herself for.

Emma then looked up from her son and saw Snow, waving at her with the biggest smile. As Henry saw this movement, he turned to look at Snow. He hadn't got the chance to actually talk to Snow since she "came back", so he didn't think twice. He quickly got up and ran away to Snow, hugging her. The impact made her step back a little. She was surprised at first. It has been 2 years that she hadn't hugged him, and damn, she felt bad. But she pushed that thought behind and soon wrapped her arms aroung his shoulders, resting her head on his, as tears felt down her face.

"I'm so glad you're back, gradma", Henry said with closed eyes. He looked up. "I knew you would come back, just like my mom did."

"Oh Henry", she cried. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're you again", he kindly smiled at her.

Her sob turned into a laugh and she hugged him closer.

Emma was not standing next the table, arms crossed and a huge smile on her face. She wished she could take a picture just to save this moment forever in her memory. Then she sae them coming to her, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Hey", Snow said to Emma, almost singing.

"Hey again", Emma smiled. "We ordered a strawberry icecream for you, is that ok?"

"It's my favorite, I think!"

"We know. Right, Henry", she winked at him.

They sat down, Snow next to Henry now.

"So, how was the talk with David and Regina?", Emma went straight to the point. She didn't wanted to pressure Snow, but she knew the couple and therefore, that everything must have went fine.

"Oh, it was amazing", Snow sighed. "I said everything that was on my chest, I let everything out. I apologized and they were nothing but sympathetic. They welcomed me in such a way. I felt like a huge weight had left my heart. We really had a great talk."

"I knew you would", Emma said.

"Everything feels right now, Emma. I watched them together and I felt nothing but happiness to see how they make each other happy. They were meant to be together, I see that now", Snow smiled.

"I know. They're amazing", Emma said. "And I'm just really happy that everything worked out. Guess we can start a whole new chapter, huh?"

"Definitely. I can't wait", Snow laughed. "So...tell me what happened with you two while I was 'out'", she made the signal.

They started eating their ice-creams.

"Well", Henry started. "Nothing really new for me, grandma. Just that school still sucks-"

Emma simply glared at him. "Manners. You're mom will make me wash your mouth with soap." They all laughed.

"Anyway, I'm a teenager already! And that's about it. But mom has something real nice going on in her life", Henry lifted both his eyebrows, teasing Emma, who just opened her eyes in shock.

"Henry!"

"Oh no, now I want to know", Snow said.

"Well, Neal...", Emma started, but didn't really knew how to continue.

"Argh, they're dating! My mom and dad are dating! How awesome is that, grandma?", Henry said, excited.

"Oh really?", Snow said, happily. "This is so exciting."

Emma felt like she could use a hole to hide her face right now. She turned incredibly red.

"Yeah, it's been a year now", Emma said, stil embarrased.

"Oh Emma.. He seemed like a good man. , I'm so happy for you, IF he makes you happy, of course", mom mode-on.

"He really does", Emma smiled to herself, remembering everything.

"But wait. What about Tamara? She was his fiancée, right?", Snow frowned.

"Oh, yeah, about that.. We had to lock her up."

"What?", Snow was shocked.

"Turned out that the woman August was trying to acuse was her. Gold found out, using magic, of course. It's a long story. Apparently, she's really crazy and had some big plans to take over magic and kill everyone. Glad we could stop her. Neal didn't knew a thing."

"Oh boy, that's a lot information to take in", Snow said.

"Yeah, I know. But now she's in Maine State Prison. She won't cause us any harm."

"Well, that's crazy", Snow looked to nothing.

"Yeah... But enought crazy talk now", Henry said abruptidally. "What's the schedule for today?"

"How about movies?", Emma lowered to ask him.

"Awesome! I pick the movie, though!"

"Fine. Ready to go, Mary Margaret?", Emma stood up, picking the money.

"But wait, where's Neal now?", Snow asked.

"Oh, he's in New York, picking a few of his things that were still in his apartment. He delayed this for months, I know", Emma laughed.

"Alright then! Let's go see a movie", she said to Henry.

The three of them left the shop, laughing and simply enjoying the moment.

**~ec~**

Back at the manor, Regina and David set in the living room to watch some movie. He sat straight, while she had her legs up and was resting her head on his chest as he caressed her arm. After Snow left, they was still in a bitter of shock for everything that had just happened. Neither of them thought that this was going to be fast and harmless. But they were relieved, as well, like nothing could get in the way of their happiness. They never wanted to shut Snow out of their lives, on the contrary. But now, everything's settled.

"You know", Regina started, looking up at him. "I'm just so happy right now", she smiled. "I had this weight on my chest because of our whole situation with Snow. But now it just feels that everything is right", she surprised herself.

"I know, I had that same feeling", he smiled down at her. "So now, everything's good, let's just enjoy our live. There's nothing in the world I want more than to enjoy my life with you."

Her heart swelled with such words.

"Oh David, why do you have to be so romantic? You can turn every single conversation we have into a declaration of love", she joked and laughed.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a romantic guy! I love every inch of you and I'll said that every minute of everyday for the rest of our lives."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you know that?", Regina lifted her hand to caress his face. "You are giving me everything I always wanted. To love a man who loves me, a family, a baby.. you brought my son back. I just don't know if I will ever be able to thank you enough."

"You don't have to, Regina. Words can't express what YOU are giving me", he put his hand on her belly. "This, right here, right now. I'm holding everything I need in my arms."

She cried and laughed together. It was just a happy, intimate and beautiful moment. "I love you, David", she used her hand to bring his face closer to hers and softly kissed his lips.

They parted, but remained with their foreheads touching.

"And I love you, Regina, never forget that", he kissed her nose.

The doorbell rang again, making them complain.

"Argh! What is it with people that they always choose the worst moments to interrupt us?", David joked and Regina laughed.

"I'll get that, be right back", she said, while standing up.

After a few minutes, Regina went back to where they were watching the movie, but stood on the door frame, watching David.

He noticed her, like he always did. "Who was it?"

"My secretary."

"Really, on a Saturday? What the hell did she wanted?"

"That girl never stops working. Apparently, me neither", she laughed. "She just wanted to give me some fun paperwork", she rolled her eyebrows. "I really love my job, but sometimes it gets on my nerves."

David turned off the TV, stood up and walked towards her. "I can only imagine, babe, must be really hard. If I can do anything to help you.."

"Well, a neck massage later would be nice", she arched one eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm, I see where you are getting", he smiled at her.

"Enough jibjab now, is past 7pm already!", she looked at the clock.

"Right", David said. "We keep loosing track of time.. You are a distraction", they laughed. "Let me make us something to eat", he said, moving himself.

"No, no, no. I'll cook", Regina interrupted him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah!", she said, excited. "How about some lasagna?", she asked after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"You know I can't say no to that."

"Lasagna it is!"

"But are you sure you're ok to do it?", David asked, seriously.

"David", she glared at him. "I'm pregnant, not sick. I can do it."

David laughed. "Oh right, oh right, sorry", he lifted both his hands in surrender. "I'll wait then."

"Good boy", she teased him and turned to leave the room.

Before she could walk, she felt two strong arms, hugging her from behind. He pressed his chest against her back and put his head on top of her shoulders. She quickly hugged his arms aswell.

"Aaargh, how can I love someone this much!", he said with a muffled sound, since he was kissing her hair.

Regina turned her face slightly at him and smiled. "Stop it, David", she smacked his hands, "let me go!", she laughed.

"Fine", he complained like a child. "I'll go take a shower, then."

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes ok?"

"Yes, m'mam!", he said and she glared at him. They laughed.

Regina was putting the lasagna on the table, as he apperead on the door.

"Just in time, babe! Let's eat, I'm starving!", she said, practically eating the lasagna with her eyes.

He quickly moved to pull her chair and she sat down. He sat next to her.

After a few bites, David spoke. "Wow, Regina, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, dear, I'm glad you liked it", she smiled. It's always satisfying when he complimented her meal. "It's been a while, right? Remember when it was the last time I made it?", she opened her eyes in shock.

"Of course I remember, baby, it was one of the most happiest days of my life", David said, smiling with all his heart, looking deep into her eyes.

_David got home after a long day at work. He opened the door and yelled. "I'm home!". _

_Soon Regina yelled back. "In the dinning room!". _

_He entered the room and found everything beautifully arrenged. Candles, flowers, a gorgeous table, everything. And even better, Regina was stading by the table with the most beautiful purple dress that ended just above her knees, tight in the right áreas, showing her amazing body._

"_Wow!", he was stunned. "Is this for me?"_

"_Of course it is, David. I think my man deserves it", she laughed. _

_He quickly went to meet her and gave her a passionate kiss. "You're amazing, thank you", he said, still cupping her face with his hands and looking straight into her eyes. She blushed. _

"_Ready to eat?", she asked._

"_Yes, your lasagna, my favorite!", they laughed._

_They sat and Regina served them both. While they were eating, they talked about all kinds of things. After they were done, Regina lowered herself to get a box beneath her chair. She smiled and handed it to him._

"_Oh my, why is this for?" he was happy, but trying to understand what was going on._

_She laughed. "Just open it! You can't change if you don't like it, though", she joked._

_He opened the little box and found the most beautiful tiny shoes._

"_No", he opened his mouth in complete shock._

"_Congratulations, daddy", she smiled her biggest smile._

"_Oh my God, Regina", he cried the happiest cry and stood up._

_She copied his moves and he hugged her thight. They both were crying right now. This is was happiest moment of their lifes. David went kissing her from ear, to cheek, to nose, to mouth. He was holding her like she was part of his body, he never wanted to let go. _

"_We're having a baby!", David smiled, whipping her tears._

"_We're having a baby. I'm about 4 weeks.", Regina confirmed his words and smiled back._

_They laughed again and he soon closed the gap between them for another kiss. They parted for some air, but kept holding each other._

_Then David lowered himself so he was on his knees. He put na arm around her waist, as his other hand went to rest on her still flat stomach. Regina caressed his hair._

"_Hey little baby in there. I'm your father. Your mom and I can't wait to meet you", he placed the most gentle kiss on her belly and hugged her waist, resting his head for a moment on her stomach._

_Soon David stood up, cupping her face again._

"_You make me the happiest man on this planet, Regina", he started. "Now I know my life is perfect, thanks to you."_

_Regina cried again, in a mixture with laughter, as she put her arms around his neck to hug him again. They stood like that for as long as they could._

* * *

**There it is! Lot's and lot's of fluffs! I think we all like that, right? lol**

**Please let me know what you think! Your opinion is really important to me! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know! Sorry for the wait! It's the end of semester on my college and I'm going insane! But I would never abandon this story. 3 lol**

**I do have a little struggle writing it, but I do my very best.**

**Disclaimer: nah, still not owning OUaT, David, Regina, Josh or Lana. Damn, life would be GOOD if I did. **

* * *

_4 1/2 months later_

"For the love of God, Regina, if we don't leave right now, we're gonna be late for our doctor's appointment!", David yelled, while he picked their coats and her purse.

"I can't go!", Regina yelled crying from upstairs.

David sighed, dropped their things on the couch and went upstairs. He loved Regina, there was not a single doubt about that. But the last few months of her pregnancy were driving him crazy with these emotional burst outs... He actually enjoyed all of that, maybe because of the fact that she was carrying _his_ child, he didn't really cared.

Regina had stopped working a month ago and since then, she had spent her entire days at home, wich was, cleary, driving her crazy aswell. One time or another she would go out, but on rare occasions. When David wasn't at home, Henry took care of his mother, making all her wished, that sweet boy.

"What is it, baby?", David ask still at the hallway, getting to their bedroom. As soon as he turned, he found Regina, only in her lingerie, sitting on the edge of the bed, crying with a bunch of clothes around her. He smiled at the funny view.

"I don't have nothing to wear", Regina said, lifting her head to look at him. She got up and went to her closet. "I'm so huge, nothing fits me anymore!"

"Oh Regina, c'mom, that's not true. If there's one thing that you have way too much is clothes", David said while getting closer to her.

"Yeah, all my beautiful and expensive dresses and skirts from when I was thin and could wear them!", she said, mad at him. He laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?", even more mad, wich made him laugh even harder.

"Come here", he took her by her hand and led her to a full mirror. He placed her in front of the mirror and stood behind her, holding her belly with both his hands and placing his chin on her right shoulder. "See that?", he asked, smiling.

She stopped crying, but remained quite.

"You look incredibly beautiful. You _are_ the most beautiful in the world."

"Really?", she smiled between tears, looking at their reflections. "Do you really think that?"

"Regina, I tell you how beautiful you are every single day. Why today would be any different?", he simply asked.

She turned to him and hugged his waist, placing her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, David", she said, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry that I make you suffer so much", they laughed. "And thank you, for being you."

"Hey, I love you", he gave her a light kiss. "Now go get ready before we lose our apointment", he laughed.

She laughed too and entered the bathroom. He went back downstairs to wait for her. 10 minutes later, she was ready and they left the house.

**~ ec ~**

After the doctor's appointment, Regina and David dropped by Granny's to eat come lunch. He opened the door for her and lead her to a booth. They sat and soon Granny came to take their orders.

"Oh boy, should I be boiling water?", Granny joked, looking at Regina's big belly.

Regina laughed. "Oh Granny, maybe you should! The doctor just told us that any minute now!", she said, excited.

"Yeah, it seems about that. How are you feeling?"

"Well, pretty tired, back sored and frustated because I don't have any clothes that fit me", she laughed and David joined her, remembering the events this morning.

"Well, that just seems like a normal 8-months-pregnant woman to me", she smiled. "So, what can I get you two lovebirds?", she said, looking to both of them.

"I'll have pasta and a diet coke", David answered and looked at Regina.

"And I want chicken with rice and salad and a orange juice, please."

"Okay, be right back", Granny said, leaving.

David brought his hands up the table and reached to grab Regina's.

"You know, I can still hear her little heartbeats", David said with a big smile, like his whole heart was melting. "It's funny because back in our land, we didn't had any of these tecnologies, and now, being able to enjoy all this, is amazing."

"Yeah, I completely agree with you. I mean, I never got pregnant back there, but this is a first for me too, so, is pretty amazing. Although, she's really tiring her mother out", she joked, looking at her belly, "I'm loving all this. It's an amazing experience, one I never thought I would go through it", she looked at their hands.

"Well, I'm happy we're going through it together", he lifted their hands and smiled. She smiled back. God she loved this man.

The door bell rang, suggesting that someone had just entered the dinner. And there it was Snow, Emma, Neal and Henry. David was with his back to the door and was to focused on the woman in front of him to noticed anything else. Regina saw the four of them and opened a big smile. They went in her direction.

"Hi everyone!", she said, making David look at them for the first time.

"Hi there! Guess we all had the same ideia, huh", Neal joked.

"Hey, why don't you join us?", David asked.

"No offense, grandpa, but I don't think we're all gonna fit here", Henry said.

"Nah, don't be silly, we'll put another table together", David smiled, already getting up.

Neal helped in with the table and the chairs, while Regina stood up so Henry would sit in the corner. The two of them soon sat down and Regina hugged him sideways, kissing his forehead and smiling at him. He kissed her temple and then her belly, telling some secret to his sister, wich Regina thought that it was really adorable.

Snow sat in front of Henry, with Emma and Neal on her side, while David took this seat next to Regina.

"Sorry we already ordered, you guys, we didn't knew you were coming", David, said.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, David. We decided to come here from last minute", she laughed with them.

Ruby came to their big table.

"Well, this is a scene I never thought I would see, but hey, glad I was wrong!", Ruby said. Everyone smiled at her. "So, what do you want?"

They all quickly ordered.

"So", Snow begun, "how's the pregnancy treating you, Regina?", she smiled.

"Oh! I think I've reached the limit!", she joked. "The doctor said that she can come anytime now!", she said, excited.

"Wow, that's great!", Emma said, equally excited. "We better watch out know, everyone!", she joked and they laughed. This was indeed, a happy reunion.

The food arrived and they ate while talking about all kinds of things. It seemed like a desk of madness, since everyone was talking at the same time. It was pretty beautiful to see, actually.

"Well, everyone, this is been a lot of fun, but we really should get going", David said, already getting up.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay, but my feet are all swollen and I'm really tired, already. God, this is annoying", Regina said, sad because she didn't had the same energy has before.

"Hey, don't worry, I felt the exact same way when I was pregnant", Emma said, with a sympathetic smile.

Regina smiled and stood up aswell. While David went to the balcony to pay their bills, Regina stayed to say her goodbyes, kissing especially Henry, that had stood up too.

"Hey, Ruby, the table's on me, ok", David said at the balcony.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, David", Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm in a pretty good mood", they laughed.

David failed to notice a man that was getting closer to him and was a little startled when he heard the voice from behind.

"David, right?"

"Yes?", he said, turning around and getting shocked to see who it was. "Oh! Is it.. Greg, right?", he asked, not sure if he liked what we was seeing. Afterall, Greg was na outsider who came to Storybrooke, stayed for no reason and then left misteriously.

"Yeah, that's me", Greg smiled.

"What happened to you? You left town without anyone knowing it", David said, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Yes, I had to take care of some business, but now I'm back. And I'm feeling I'll stay for a while", Greg said and somehow David didn't liked it the way it was said.

Regina came to join David and was startled to see with who he was talking to. She slowed her pace, but got to her husband, linking their arms.

"Ready to go, honey?", she whispered at David, without looking at Greg.

"Regina! The mayor of the town, isn't it?", Greg said. "I have a feeling you remember me", he gazed at her.

"Mr. Mendell", Regina swolled. "What brought you back?", she said, gazing him.

"I guess I just missed this", Greg said with a smile that didn't fooled anyone. "But wow, things have changed, huh! You are with Mary Margaret's husband?", he said, making fun of it. "And with child?", he stared too long at her belly. "It's been only two years."

David didn't gave time for Regina to answer, he could see her getting uncorfotable. And quite honest, he wasn't liking the way this Greg stared at his wife and their unborn baby. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to go", he grabbed Regina's hand. He pulled her and she gave one last look at Greg, warning him to stay out of their lifes.

David and Regina left Granny's without looking back. Both of them felt a little strange after this encounter. Regina, especially, was feeling extremely unconfortable and David could see it.

"I don't like that guy. There's something about him that is not right", he said.

Regina stopped in her tracks and let fo of his hand. She sighed and looked at the ground, holding back tears. Immediatly, David ran to her, putting a hand on her neck and other on her stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?", he panicked.

"Yeah, don't worry, is nothing with the baby", she look at him, crying.

He sighed a sigh of relief. "Then what is it, babe?", he gently asked.

"I- I have to tell you something", she closed her eyes.

"Okay. Let's go home and we'll talk there, okay?"

"No, it has to be now, I have to tell you this now", she said and David knew he couldn't tell her otherwise.

"Fine, let's go sit on the bench in the park", he smiled to her, trying to get some confirmation.

She nodded and a few steps later, they were sitting.

"David", Regina started.

"This is about Greg, isn't it?", he interrupted her.

"How did you knew that?"

"I had a feeling, by the way you two were treating each other, that there is some history between."

"Yes, well", she breathed. "I thought I would never speak of this again", this was difficult for her. "On the first week of the curse, 30 years ago, I was surprised when this little boy and his father appeared in town. No one should know about Storybrooke, it was invisible for outsiders. So of course, I didn't knew what to do, I freaked out. I tried to get rid of them, but something about that boy stopped me. He was the first person to treat me kindly since as long as I can remember", she looked down at her hands. "We got a long really well, the three of us. But when I suggested that they stayed for good, his father didn't accept it. You see, in my twisted mind, I wanted us to be a family, so I did the only thing I thought I could do to keep that boy to me", she started crying now, embaressed by her actions. "I locked his father aways for no reason at all. David, I was trying to force this boy to stay with me. That little boy left, without his father. I swear I let go of him as soon as the boy was taken by the police."

"What happened, Regina?"

"That boy is Greg. He, rightfully, blames me for growing up without a father. He thinks I still have him locked somewhere in Storybrooke."

Davis was shocked. Not he felt that Regina was in danger. He putted the pieces together.

"I'm so sorry, David. I never told you this because I thought I would never see him again. I thought he had left for good two years ago. You must be thinking that I'm a horrible person now."

"Hey", he held her hand, making her look at him again. "That was the old Regina, with hints of The Evil Queen still inside her", he joked, wich made her laugh. "You're different now. And if you say to me that you don't know about his father whereabout's, than I trust you."

She smiled, holding back more tears that were about to come.

"But I didn't liked it at all the way he was looking at you and how he was talking to you", he clenched his jaw.

"I think he's still obsessed with that idea. I think he wants his revenge, David", she said, fear all over her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Regina. I can't let anything happen to you. Don't worry, okay. We'll keep an close eye on him. Everything is going to be fine", he lifted his hand to caress her face. He brought her face to his and kissed her, tenderly.

From an distance, Greg watched the whole scene. _"How sweet"_, he thought. _"The Evil Queen is happily married to Prince Charming. You'll just wait, Regina, you'll just wait. Your time will come. You'll pay for what you did to me."_

* * *

__**So there it is! I wasn't really happy with this chapter, especially that whole 'reunion' scene, but whatever.**

**Please review, I want to know what's on your mind! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there! How's everyone? Thanks for the kind reviews, they what keeps me going.**

** I'm taking longer than I want to update, but college is really getting the best of me. Next week I'll have a break and I expect to update faster! :)**

**So, are you guys watching Once? Damn, I got depressed with the last episode, seeing my queen being tortured and all. I was in pain just to see her in pain. But Lana's acting is always amazing, so I love to watch. And on the bright side, we could see David saving Regina! Well, sort of. lol**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I think it's a really sweet one! hehe Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes, as usual. **

**Disclaimer: as far as I know, I don't own OUaT or anything. :/**

* * *

_1 week later_

Regina was in the tub, taking a long bath. Everyday, for the past week, she thought Sophie was ready to come to this world, but no. The anxiety of meeting her daughter plus the fear she was feeling that Greg might do something were driving her crazy.

David arrived home around 5pm and saw Henry in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi gramps!", Henry turned with a big smile.

"Emma is waiting for you outside. Got your things ready?"

"Yep", he turned off the TV and stood up, taking his bag.

He hugged David and went to the door. David opened the door for him and stood on the door side.

"Hey, where's your mom, by the way?"

"She's in the bathroom, taking the longest bath ever, but don't worry", he said before David could say anything, "I checked on her, she's fine", he smiled. "Tell her I love her, alright?"

"Will do, little guy", he blinked and watched Henry enter the yellow bug with Emma.

David closed the door and went upstairs. He entered the room, taking off his shoes and dropping his coat on the bed. He gently opened the bathroom door and was faced with a breathtakingly image. On the tub, you could only see Regina's head, knees and that big belly. She was caressing her stomach and hummering something that he couldn't quite understand. But she was probably singing to their daughter, since she had a sweet smile on her face. David stood leaning on the door frame, just enjoying the view.

"You surely are beautiful to watch", he finally said, smiling.

Regina was so distracted that she scared herself. She jumped a little bit and turned frightened to the door, but soon smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, you", she sighed relieved. "You scared me", she laughed.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't meant it to", he laughed with her.

"Back so early. How did it go with the search?", she asked, worried.

David got away from where he was and started walking closer to the tub, sitting on the edge of it. She followed him with her eyes, eager for an answer.

"Nothing. We still haven't found him", he started. David had recruited all his friends to look for Greg in the past week. Everyday they would go out for a few hours, searching for him. It didn't made sense that he couldn't be found. "It is really frustating me, Regina", he said with sad eyes. "I don't know what to do. This is a small city, where could he hide himself, I don't get it."

"Hey, maybe you should stop doing it. Maybe he simply left, like he did the last time.", she placed her hand on top of his.

"Yes, but, I feel like there's something wrong. I'm not confortable with this situation. The story you told me, the way he looked at you. I don't know, Regina, I just need to find him. I can't let him do anything to you."

"And he won't", she interrupted him. "He's a disturbed man. Let's just enjoy the fact that he's gone."

"Okay. But I'll keep an open eye, always", he said, reassuring her.

"I know you will, babe", she smiled at him.

"So", David said, trying to change she subject, "nothing yet?", he placed his hand on her abdomen.

"No", she made a sad face and looked at his hand, "she's taking her time", she smiled. "As much as I want to meet her already, I can't force her to come."

David caressed her belly. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her too."

"Well. I better get out of here, I'm getting all wrinkled", she laughed as she looked at her own hands. Regina placed her hands on each side of the tub and tried to get up, but failed, her swollen stomach making it impossible for her to stand up. "Oh shit. I think I need some help, honey", she looked embaressed to David, who starting laughing.

"Just look at that, my own damsel in distress."

She hit his arms. "Just help me, will you?", she laughed.

David got up from where he was sitting and offered both his hands for Regina to hold. She took them and placed all her weight on them. David lifted her up with all the care in the world. She remained holding his hands and stepped out of the tub. Quickly, David moved to grab her towel and putted around her shoulders. He then grabbed another and started to dry her hair, while she stood there wrapped in her towel, just watching his perfect features.

"God, you're so beautiful", she said. "I think I'm in love with you", she joked.

"You think?", he raised his eyebrows in shock. "We're having a daughter together, you better be certain before it's to late", he joked and they both laughed. "Well, I'll go order something for us to eat. You good?", she nodded and he gave her a soft kiss and left the room.

They ate, they watched a movie together and they went to sleep early.

**~ ec ~**

It was past 3am when Regina felt a sharp pain on ler low stomach for the first time. The house was dark and quite and David was fast asleep on his side, with his back to her. She woke up scared, but didn't moved, only placed her hand on her belly, in a protective way. She took a deep breath and waited for another hit to be certain. Shortly five minutes after, she felt it again. This time, Regina sat quickly in the bed, with her hand still on the same place. David felt the sudden movement and was already sitting on bed, putting his hand on Regina's back, in concern. His heart was betting extremely fast.

"David. I think it's time", she said with a scared look on her face.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God", he quickly was out of bed, stumbling on his feet, getting her things, putting some clothes and getting her some coat. All that while Regina breathed heavily and tried to get out of bed.

David helped Regina put her coat and some confy slippers and they made their ways to the cars, stopping in the middle of the stairs while she felt another wave of pain. Regina closed her eyes, trying to concentrate herself. David was completely desperate, and wanted more than anyting to take away her pain, but he couldn't.

On the car, he had one hand on the wheel and another on top of Regina's hand, trying to calm her down, when, actually, he was the one freaking out.

"Just breath, baby, calm down, I'm right here", he kept one eye on the road and another on his wife.

The contractions were starting to get closer to each other now and David could see by the way Regina closed her eyes tight and squeezed his hand. It was amazing how she was handling everything. After the pain passed, she simply let a huge breath left her mouth.

They arrived the hospital and David stopped right by the entrance, not caring if it was forbidden or not. He got out of the car and ran to Regina's said, opening her door while screaming 'I need some help, my wife's in labor!'. A nurse came running from inside the hospital with a wheelchair and Regina had barely placed her feet out of the car and was already sitting on the chair.

They nurse pushed Regina down the hallway and said to another nurse to get dr. Whaly quickly. David following closily behind her.

"Sir, I'm going to take your wife to a room so she can get ready. In the mean time, I need you to fill out these forms for me. You can follow me after you finish and she'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, yeah, aham, sure", David started mumbling things and took the forms from her hand. He looked at Regina, who had her eyes shut and a tight grip on the arms of the wheelchair. "I'll be right up with you, babe, I'll be quickly, don't worry", he said, already sweating.

She simply nodded and gave him a faint smile. He smiled back and watched her leave with te nurse.

David filled that forms in the fastest way possible and ran to Regina's room. She was already in her gown and lying down on the bed, her face twisted in pain.

"Oh, Mr. Nolan, Dr. Whale is coming right away to have a look on your wife", the nurse said.

He nodded and went to Regina's side, holding her hand.

Dr. Whale entered the room and took the forms of the hands of the nurse. "David, Regina, I'm glad is finally the time, huh", they smiled. "Well, Regina, we still have to wait some time until you have 10 cm dilatation."

"Are you kidding me?", Regina yelled.

"I'm afraid I'm not, I can't force the baby to come out before that."

"Holy shit!", she yelled again, this time, in a mixture of pain while she felt another shap pain.

"Don't worry, everything is alright, you're going to be fine. I'll be back as soon as you're ready", Whale said and with a nod from David, left the room.

"I'll be back to check on her every 10 min. If you need anything, just press the button above, ok?", the nurse said.

"Yeah, ok, thanks", David answered.

"Don't worry. From the looks of it, it's going really fast and she's doing really well. This is going to be easier than you think", the nurse blinked, trying to reassure the worried man in front of her.

David turned his look to a tired Regina.

"I thought I was strong, I thought this labor thins was going to be easy", she said with a half smile.

David laughed. "Hey, you're doing great, babe! I know it's hard and if there is anything that I can do to help you, just let me know. Please", he smiled at her, caressing her face.

"Nah", she reached his hand with hers, "you already helping me a lot, just by staying by my side", she closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection, only to be hit with another wave of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut again and clenched her teeth, but didn't make any noise.

David stood there, with his hand on her back. He didn't really knew what to do.

After a few seconds, the pain went away and she laid back again, looking at her husband and taking a deep breath.

"Hey, I know it's late, but maybe you could call Henry", she asked, "tell him his sister is coming to this world", she laughed.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I had forgotten already. You'll be fine alone for a few minutes?", he asked worried and she nodded with a smile. "Be right back", he kissed her forehead and left the room.

David went just outside the room and dialed Emma's number.

"_Is Regina on labor?"_, Emma yelled from across the phone.

"Huh, how did you know it?", David asked.

"_Look at the time, David! For you to be calling me, it could only be that! We're running to the hospital right now!"_, Emma said and hang up.

David was still in shock with the phone call being way to quick. He hang up aswell and went back in the room.

"There, they're coming", he said, putting his phone on his pocket.

"Good, good", she breathed. "I want him to be here to meet her."

15 minutes later, Emma, Neal, Snow and Henry arrived the hospital. They quickly asked in the balcony with room was Regina's and shortly after the answer, they ran to it.

"Wow, hello everyo-", Regina started saying but was interrupted by a contraction.

Everyone just stood still, not knowing what to do. They looked at David, who had eyes only for Regina and was massaging her back again.

"Wow", Regina breathed heavily and leaned back. "Sorry", she smiled with a tired expression. "I wasn't expecting all of you, this is very nice."

Henry ran and gave Regina a big hug, trying to be careful with where he touched.

"Yeah, of course we would come, Regina, everyone's really excited", Neal said.

The nurse entered the room and checked Regina.

"Okay, madame mayor, I believe it's time", the nurse said with a big smile. "I'll call doctor Whale. I'm sorry, but I need everyone to leave and stay in the waiting room-" David was about to respond, but she was quicker, "except you, Mr. Nolan, you can stay. You just have to put this scrubs and cap."

**~ ec ~**

"Push, Regina, push!", Dr. Whale yelled.

Regina let a loud cry of pain come out of her mouth. She was sweating and her hair was all wet. David held her left hand with his left hand, wich she squeezed with unbelieveble strenght. He brushed some hair from her face and kept caressing it. He stood there all the way through, giving her all the support she needed.

Just when Regina thought she couldn't take it any longer, she laid back and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to look at David.

"Come on, Regina, I can see her head already", the doctor said.

And that was the motivation Regina needed. She gave David one last look, who mouthed her the most beautiful words: _"I love you"._ Before she could answer it, though, she felt another huge wave of pain. She used that to give one last push, with all the strenght she had. She yelled and squeezed David's hands even more.

And then they heard a loud cry. Regina felt a huge smile across her face as she laid back once more, incredibly tired, but happier than ever. David looked at Whale's hands and saw his daughter. He felt tears slide through his face and his heart melting as a incredible warm sensation went through his body.

Whale gave the baby to the nurse so she could do the first exams and clean her. After just a few seconds, the nurse came back with the baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan, you have a healthy girl", she smiled as she handed Regina the baby.

Regina took her daugther in her arms and knew that this was the happiest moment of her life. She cried and laughed at the same time. David putted an arm behind her shoulder and leaned forward. He placed a gentle hand on the baby's tiny head.

"She's so beautiful", Regina said.

"Hello there, Sophie, this is you dad", he said.

Regina looked at him and her eyes could tell everything she was feeling. "We did it, David", she said, "we really did it."

"I love you, Regina", he looked at her and placed a soft kiss on her mouth, then moved to her forehead and did the same thing. "We're a family!"

After a few minutes alone, David brought his daughter to the waiting room, to proudly show her to his family. He walked slowly with the baby in his arms. As soon as he got there, Emma was the first to see him, since Snow and Neal were with their backs to the door and Henry was sleeping on Snow's lap. Emma quickly flashed the biggest smile and ran to David. Neal and Snow followed her and saw with who she was going to talk to. Snow gently woke Henry up. _"Your sister is here",_ she whispered in his ear. He wasawake in a heartbeat and joined his mother.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my dauther, Sophie Nolan", David smiled and looked up.

"Oh my God, David, she's beautiful", Emma said with a warm smile.

David lowered himself just a litte bit so Henry could see her.

"Hey there, little sis", Henry said, gently caressing her head.

"Congratulations, dad", Snow said, "she really is beautiful."

Soon they all went back to the room, for David didn't wanted to leave Regina alone, much less without her daughter. They arrived and David placed Sophia on Regina's arms again. He stood by her side and kept staring at his wife, who was looking with an immense love at the baby. Regina was glowing. _"Even tired and without make up, she never looked more beautiful"_, David thought. He was the luckiest man on Earth and he knew that.

* * *

**So there it goes! I have to confess that I'm never completely happy with the chapters, but I'm doing my best! :)**

**To those people who are expecting a little more of drama, don't worry. Everything at it's time! lol**

**Please review, it makes me happy! :D**


End file.
